


albino child drabbles

by aishiteArtemis



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Tried, I take requests, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because we need more near in this fandom, probably mostly near, updated whenever i have inspiration, when I'm not lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteArtemis/pseuds/aishiteArtemis
Summary: Near/Nate River drabbles. Largely x Reader but I will do other ships if requested, unsure how well I can write that though. The drabbles are mostly vaguely related, in that your father works at the SPK and it's in the ordinary DN timeline, but I may do AUs and things.
Relationships: Near | Nate River/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	albino child drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> Y/N: your name  
> L/N: your last name  
> S/N: sibling's name  
> F/B/F: favourite breakfast food

“Morning, dad!” you said cheerily, walking into the SPK building with a smile.

Your father returned the smile, his being a little wearier however, obviously due to how long he’d been working. “Good morning, Y/N. Nice to see you again.”

You reached out your arms for a hug and your father obliged. “Heh. S/N and miss you at home. Though, I suppose I’m just lucky to be able to see you this much.”

The hug ended after a few moments and your father faced you with a shrug. “Well, until Kira stops, I can’t and won’t.”

“Kira’d better hurry up then,” you grumbled jokingly, giving a hug to two of your dad’s work friends who you knew. Honestly everyone here were really nice people. You liked them, they were all fighting for what was right, and even if it did take your dad away from you sometimes, you respected them for it.

Well.

Almost everyone.

The short albino boy sitting in the centre of the room (in his dice castle and oversized clothes, of course) – he wasn’t so friendly. You didn’t hate Near, (although you almost should because of that damn odd non-name) but he didn’t seem to like you very much. You still respected him, despite the fact that that was partially because he led the investigation and could technically throw you out the building if he wished to, but you definitely weren’t on the best terms. 

Once you’d finished hugging (almost) everyone, you put the bag you’d been carrying down on a nearby table and announced, “Who wants some breakfast? I made a lot this morning.”

Your father laughed. “Y/N, I reckon we’re spoilt here! Hugs and free breakfast? Where do you find the time?”

You shrugged. “It’s F/B/F, dad, and I obviously wanted some as well, so why not make extra? Here,” you finished, passing a plate of the food to someone.

“Fair enough. Thanks, Y/N!” said one of your dad’s colleagues. 

“Not a problem,” you grinned. Some time later, there was only one plate left. You took a deep breath and approached the white-haired boy.

It took a bit of effort for you to manoeuvre yourself around the walls of Near’s castle, but you managed. Carefully, you placed the plate down by his foot and retreated a little, fidgeting. “Here. I didn’t know if you’d want it or…”

He turned his head and he stared you down for a moment with grey eyes. “No, I do,” Near stated flatly, nodding a little. You ended up nodding back and leaving, unsure of his reaction.

“…Anyway, everyone,” you said to the room. “I have to go to school now. But it was nice seeing you all!”

You checked your watch on the way out of the building. Oops! You only had ten minutes. Quickening your pace, you ran off towards the school.

***

“I didn’t realise Y/N could cook, L/N,” Near mused. Flat, no real emotion detectable. He chewed thoughtfully.

“There’re a lot of things people don’t know about Y/N,” your father smiled proudly, typing on his laptop.

Near turned around and knelt up so his eyes could be seen over the dice wall. “Interesting.”

***

The next day, you entered the SPK rubbing your eyes and yawning. Someone, you weren’t sure who through your bleary eyes, asked, “You alright, Y/N?”

“Yep,” you told them through a yawn. “Just stayed up a bit late and slept in. No breakfast this morning, guys. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” “Yeah, you don’t have to.” everyone assured you.

Grey eyes watched you from the castle their owner semi-lived in. He edged out a little and went to talk to you.

After you’d finished hugging everyone you knew, more or less your usual morning routine, you went to say goodbye, but suddenly you felt a light tug on your sleeve. Looking down, you were properly surprised to see Near of all people. “Uh… hi?”

“Hi.” he repeated, before pausing for a second. “I was wondering… if I could give you a hug? Is that weird? I just- “

“No, no, it’s fine,” you said with an awkward smile. “I just didn’t think you’d want one.” You leaned down a little and wrapped your arms round him, a little awkwardly at first but quickly you relaxed into it. His hair was surprisingly soft though it didn’t look like it from a distance, and smelled slightly sweet. Not that you were smelling his hair, that was creepy, it was just he was shorter than you so it just ended up like that. Near was strangely warm despite his general appearance and personality indicating coolness, and it all just felt generally comfy somehow, even though you barely knew the boy.

You felt him smile a little, probably out of relief, and you yawned again, almost letting your eyes close. Maybe you could just… relax for a second here. Wait, no! You had school and you couldn’t exactly go to sleep on Near, he was leading an investigation for goodness’s sake! You pulled away with an apologetic smile. “I… I have school.” you said shyly.

“It’s fine,” he said, and then, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” you said, and with one final yawn you walked out the door to school.

Nobody said anything for a second, then Near shuffled back to his castle and started explaining what everyone’s jobs would be that day. Quietly, your father said to his friend, “Is it just me or is that the first time I’ve heard him say thank you?”

“Seriously, you mean? No, it’s not just you.” he replied, observing the white shape of the boy. “Strange.”


End file.
